


Courtyards and Cabbageheads

by demonchild026



Series: Merlin fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), injured merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonchild026/pseuds/demonchild026
Summary: Arthur drags Merlin out to another hunt - nothing different. Although this time it's just Arthur, Merlin and a few bloodthirsty bandits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I'll update this, but I do have plans to do so soon. Enjoy, and please leave a comment!  
(if you see any errors please point them out)

Gaius stood at the table, the warm glow of the candles creating shadows in every nook and cranny, the eerie faces dancing around the room. To Arthur, it looked like they were crying.

Both Lancelot and Arthur sat on small wooden stools at the back of the room, watching as Gaius worked on his potion in silence. There was no room for chatter, they could only watch as Merlin faded away in front of them. When they glanced at the pale boy lying on the cot there was no Merlin, but a far too skinny and pale boy covered in bruises and blood. Well, Arthur had tried to pretend it wasn't Merlin, but he wasn't getting very far with it. No. The body in front of him was far too familiar. 

The room smelled of blood, the metallic scent stinging at Arthur's nose despite what must be hundreds of bottles of herbs and potions lying about the room. It was only fitting that only today would they no longer choke the room with their herbal fragrance, but rather lie out of the way, as unnoticeable as they are helpful. 

Gaius motioned to the two knights, and they stood to help Gaius prop Merlin up. They forced what Arthur assumed would be a vile tasting concoction down the unconscious boy's throat, all three of them knowing it would do no good. But they had to try. 

"Gaius, will he make it?" Arthur asked, his voice cracking. Gaius lowered his head. 

"I don't know, Sire."

Something broke inside Arthur. He stepped away from Merlin's crumpled and bloody form and stepped outside. 

Instantly the cold surrounded him. The cold white of the corridors. He hurried to the training grounds, disregarding the darkened sky and the chill in the air. He found himself a sword and within moments obliviated three practice dummies. He threw the sword into the ground in anger, then fell to the grass and stayed there, face in hands. They began to shake and grow moist. There was nobody to see him cry, and he did not leave until the sun rose, with it a group of knights who carefully hauled him back to his room. 

There would be no training today. 

* * * * *

When Merlin woke, it was to a blinding headache and a deafening ringing in his ears. He drifted back into unconsciousness almost immediately, none the wiser. 

When Arthur woke, it was midday and it was to silence. There was no annoying manservant trampling through the room. No, there was only cold silence to remind him of his failure. 

* * * * *

It was obnoxiously sunny. Sunny days were Arthur's favourite - on those days he would drag Merlin outside for a hunt. Of course, Merlin hated hunts, but that meant he spent every second of them complaining, starting arguments with Arthur over the ethics of murdering the poor animals. The innocent animals of whom only wished to live their lives in peace. Despite Arthur never taking action on anything Merlin said, he always listened. It never mattered what Merlin yammered on about, he would still listen. 

None of the knights was with them today. Arthur had claimed that he wanted some alone time to do something enjoyable, but ever time he told the knights that they would snicker and walk away. 

Bastards. 

Today had promised to be a good day - Arthur had already caught a rabbit, despite all of Merlin's noisy attempts to warn it of Arthur's intentions. He was never very subtle. 

"Merlin." Arthur put his hand out in front of Merlin. They stopped, standing there in silence. It was too quiet. 

And then it suddenly wasn't. 

The bandits swarmed in like bees and Arthur drew his sword. Merlin cowered behind him, knowing full well he could not use his magic. 

Arthur took down two bandits, but more were surrounding them. They slashed at him, and he heard laughter behind him as they hit Merlin with the dull side of the sword. They were playing with him. Arthur made a grab for the unconscious boy and ran all the way back to the streets of Camelot, Merlin bleeding in his arms. 

* * * * *

The fourth time Merlin woke, he was able to stay conscious long enough for Gaius to force more liquid herbs down his throat and force a small bowl of broth into him. When he looked around and saw only Gaius in the room, his heart sank a little. Was Arthur ok? Merlin hadn't seen much of the battle, too busy being killed and all. 

"Is Arthur all right?" Merlin croaked out when Gaius came to sit next to him. 

"Only a few cuts. You, however, have been unconscious for almost a week now."

"What?!" 

"We all thought you were going to die Merlin. Arthur's been in quite a state - he's only ever here or killing the knights on the training field."

Merlin released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He tried to sit up, but Gaius's horrified shout of "Merlin!" stopped him and he sank back down. Well, perhaps the sudden flare of pain that accompanied the sudden movements had something to do with it as well. 

"I'd better call for Arthur, he asked to be notified the moment you wake," Gaius said with worry in his voice. Merlin said nothing as he waited for the pain of moving to disappear. Gaius frowned, and after instructing a passing servant to carry the message for him, he headed to his shelves to find something Merlin hoped would ease the pain. 

When Arthur entered, he all but broke the door down. One look at Merlin's battered and tired face and the smile disappeared. He walked over to Merlin and sat by the cot. 

"I told you we shouldn't have gone hunting," Merlin said with a small smile on his face. 

"Well, it's not like I knew you planned to get yourself beaten up by a couple of bandits."

"And I'm sure you heroically saved the day, did you?" 

"Not my fault your a girl that constantly needs saving, Merlin."

"Not my fault your a prat, either."

Arthur's smile widened, and despite the same metallic smell in the air, he knew Merlin would talk enough to distract him from it. And once he healed, Arthur would take him to the training grounds and make him wish he had never been born for scaring him so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Uther is already dead in this

When Merlin was well enough to get out of bed, Arthur saw it as his job to take him on short walks around the castle. Merlin needed to get used to using his legs again, and it gave Arthur an opportunity to spend some time chatting with him without Gaius lingering, constantly worrying. 

Today they went as far as to a small courtyard. One could consider it abandoned - no one ever needed to go to it after a few of the walls had been destroyed in a magical attack. The amount of the castle had lived through, Arthur had begun to entertain the thought that there was someone protecting them. But that was stupid - what sorcerer would protect Camelot, the place that rejected magic and anyone that had ever even seen it? 

This place had a certain something to it that Arthur just couldn't put his finger on. Despite the broken stone that lay in the place of the once beautiful statues and the grass now only weeds, the place had a familiar and almost comforting feel to it. Whatever the reason for it, it was one of Arthur's favourite places in the castle. 

They sat on the set of 3 stone stairs and stayed there in silence for a while, listening to the birds sing their hearts out. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a friendly sort of quiet. But Arthur still wanted to talk though - he had something he needed to say. 

"Merlin, how do you feel about magic?" Arthur looked over to Merlin just in time to see the panic on his face. "Merlin? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing - uh, you just surprised me, that's all," Merlin said, giving his dopey smile that always made Arthur smile back. 

"OK." Arthur repositioned himself so he faced Merlin. "Since I've become king, I've come across more magic than before, and I - I don't know if I have the same opinion as before.

"I mean, I know Father was right in trying to control magic but I don't think his ways were any good. Merlin, I've seen so much magic used for good and I think I want to remove the ban."

Merlins heart stopped. He must be dreaming: that's the only realistic explanation. Sure, Merlin had dreamed of this moment and had hoped enough for the whole world, but to think it was actually happening? 

"I'm not going to make any decisions yet, but I just thought I'd get your opinion, you know. But if you don't think it's a good idea -" 

"Arthur I think that is the best idea you have ever had," Merlin said all the while holding back the tears of joy that threatened to spill. Needless to say he failed. 

"Merlin," Arthur started, panicking, "why are you crying?!" 

"Sorry," He said, frantically wiping at the tears. 

"Merlin of you don't think it's a good idea -" 

Merlin simply laughed. Then he made a quick decision. 

"Arthur, I have magic."

Blinking a few times, Arthur sat there just a little shocked. But it made sense, and perhaps that was the worst part. God, the amount of times he had talked about sorcerers like they were the filth of the earth in front of Merlin, the amount of sorcerers Merlin must have seen executed. His first day in Camelot was spent watching one! 

Thinking about it, it shouldn't have even been a surprise; all the times Arthur knew they had no chance in a battle and they came out the winner, the amount of sorcerers who just disappeared after attacking. 

"Arthur please, I've only used it for you! I've never tried to hurt Camelot, I promise! Please Arthur, I'm so sorry -" 

"Merlin!" He shut up immediately, although one look to Merlin's face told Arthur he was terrified. He was trembling, his body angled away, ready to run. "I believe you. Gosh Merlin I just told you I wanted to bring magic back! That applies for you as well, you idiot."

A small smile creeped on Merlin's face, although the trembling didn't stop. Arthur moved closer and drew him into a hug. 

"Merlin, thankyou for telling me."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you," Merlin whispered as he held onto Arthur. They just stayed like that until Merlin stopped shaking, both finding comfort in each others embrace. Then Arthur pulled out slowly. 

"Hey Merlin, how powerful are you?" 

"Um, have you ever heard of the sorcerer Emrys?" 

"Isn't he a figure of a druid legend, meant to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth?" 

Merlin smiled. "The druids call me that." The smile quickly disappeared and Merlin became sombre. "Arthur I have done things that shouldn't be possible, things that if anyone knew about they would lose all respect for me. I have held the power over life and death and I have killed simply because I was angry. I have done so many things to help but sometimes…"

Arthur simply held him, not believing for a second that Merlin would ever do anything other than what he had to. 

"Merlin, I don't care what you've done. Everyone has things they aren't proud of. I've killed and I led a raid on the druid in my father's name, but I don't let that define me. Don't let the things you aren't proud of define you. You are what you choose to do now, not before."

Merlin wiped the tears that had sprung up. "Thankyou Arthur."

They just held each other a little longer, before Arthur whispered, "So, how do you feel about a promotion to court sorcerer?" 

Merlin smiled and that was answer enough for Arthur.


End file.
